Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to self propelled watercraft, such as, though not limited to, kayaks and the like. More particularly, it relates to a captured seat for watercraft, such as kayaks and the like, and a method of molding the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of molding plastic watercraft, such as kayaks and the like, it is known to use ridges to brace, or strengthen, substantially planar surfaces such as the bottom of the hull, the deck and/or the seat bottom. Also, typically the seat is molded to be integral with the hull. Typically, the ridges that strengthen the bottom of the seat are raised above the ridges that strengthen the bottom of the hull of the kayak. This results in a seat that presents a high center of gravity within the cockpit when an occupant is present. Moreover, the seat is subject to unwanted lateral, or side to side, displacement within the cockpit. Also, it is known that during the molding process, the molten plastic material comprising the hull material can bridge from the ridges of the bottom of the hull to the ridges of the seat bottom, resulting in deformations often referred to as xe2x80x9ckiss-offsxe2x80x9d. This bridging can result in undesirable hull deformations and mold breaks.
What is needed in the art is a vessel, such as a kayak, having seat that allows for a lower center of gravity and that resists undesired lateral displacement within the cockpit of the kayak. What is further missing from the art is a method of molding a vessel, such as a kayak having a low center of gravity seat which resists bridging of plastic from the seat bottom to the bottom of the hull during the molding process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a captured seat which has a lower center of gravity than traditional seats.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a captured seat which resists undesired lateral displacement within the cockpit of the kayak.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of molding a vessel, such as a kayak, which prevents bridging of plastic resin from the bottom of the hull to the bottom of an integral seat.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.
In accordance with the various features of this invention, a captured seat for a vessel, such as a kayak or the like, is provided. Further, a method of molding a kayak so as to prevent bridging of plastic resin between the bottom of the hull and the bottom of the seat is also provided. According to one embodiment of the present invention, a self-propelled watercraft referred to herein as a vessel, such as, though not limited to, a kayak or the like, includes a hull having a bottom and a planar seat. At least two ridges in spaced relation from one another are provided in the hull bottom in spaced relation from one another. Likewise, at least two ridges in spaced relation from one another, are provided in seat bottom. In one embodiment, the distance between ridges disposed in the hull bottom is greater than the distance between the ridges disposed in the seat bottom such that ridges disposed in the seat bottom are captured by the ridges disposed in the hull bottom, thus preventing undesired lateral movement of the seat within the interior volume of the hull. This also allows the seat to be positioned lower in the hull than with a traditional seat, thus lowering the center of gravity for the vessel, when an occupant is seated, making the vessel more stable in the water. In order to prevent undesired bridging of molten plastic between ridges disposed in the hull bottom and the ridges disposed in the seat bottom during the molding process, the seat is molded in an elevated position. Upon removal of the vessel from the mold, i.e. after skinning, but while the thermomolded plastic is still pliable, the seat is pressed downward into the desired lower position. The plastic is allowed to reach room temperature and the plastic hardens sufficiently for the vessel to retain this configuration.